I Alone Know
by TigerEyes2
Summary: *Bulmas POV* Bulmas thoughts as she watched Majin Vegeta blow up part of the stadium at the worlds martial arts tournament. Is my first story told from first person. Please read and review =)


I Alone Know  
By:Theresa AkA BulmaAngel  
  
Vegeta  
No...There must be some kind of mistake.  
I am not sure if I have actually said those words aloud or if they are  
simply still reverberating through my mind. I feel my legs weakening as  
I grasp the rail in front of me. I feel my knees hit the ground and I am  
thankfull for I have no idea how much longer I could have remained standing.  
I wish I could deny that I have just witnessed but I can not even now I can  
hear peoples cries of fear as they rush to evacuate the arena. My head is   
near spinning now.   
How could this be happening? Only minutes ago I had been sitting with   
Chi-Chi boasting about my sons victory in the junior division, my heart   
filled with enough pride to burst... and now I gripping a gaurdrail   
kneeled to the ground wishing I could deny that Vegeta had thrown that blast.  
All those people... I dont even try to entertain the thought that they'd  
all been able to clear the way. My heart feels heavy in my chest. How could  
this have happened? Things had been going well for so long now...  
I find myself grateful for once that Trunks hadn't obeyed me and gone off  
to get into Kami knows what with Goten. I know the effect this is having on  
me and I don't even want to imagine what it would do to him. Only a few days  
ago Vegeta had taken Trunks to the amusement park. True it had only been for  
a few hours and I would learn from Trunks later that he'd had to win some   
insane bet with his father to get him to go..but still the look on his face  
as he'd detailed that days events to me...he'd been so happy. His eyes positivley  
dancing with excitement. He'd been trying to get closer with his father latley  
spending hours with him in that gravity room training... but that day.. the day  
of the amusement park that had been special.  
How could the man who'd given my son such joy have done what he'd done just now?  
I close my eyes tight. I can smell smoke in the air now. people are still rushing  
past. The announcer is trying to restore calm but it is to no avail. I feel myself  
gripping the rail so tight my knuckles are truning white.  
How could it have come to this? Our lives had been so calm the past couple of years  
I supposed it was partially my fault for believing the struggle could be over so soon  
Vegeta had told me many times that he would go to any lengths to see Goku destroyed for  
wounding his pride as he had. Now it seemed he was doing just that..even if he had to  
take the whole of this arena with him.   
This is NOT who he is anymore!   
My mind screams in protest that he has changed...but I cannot deny the people rushing   
past or the clamor or the pungent smell of smoke.  
I feel my left hand reach under my scarf to the mark there. As I run my fingers over  
it I am reminded of the night it was given to me...  
His head had been resting on my stomach. I was drawing lazy circles on his muscled  
shoulder with my fingers. My eyes were closed and I was somewhat surprised to hear  
him speak up.  
"We should complete this."  
"hmmm" I murmered lazily bringing my mind back from the edge of oblivion. I was about to  
make an offhanded joke about us already having completed it.. three times if my memory was  
to serve me correct. But I saw the look on his face it seemed serious and thoughtfull.  
Perhaps our usual banter was not what he had in mind.  
"We should complete our bond."  
When I didn't say anything he'd continued explaining it to me. How it was done and what it   
entailed. He'd finsihed up..  
"Its like a marriage only much deeper than that."  
There was a stunned silence as I milled over all he had told me. I had been stunned. Our  
relationship had never been one that had needed constant affirmations of affection or outward  
symbols. We knew what we had and had no reason for those things. I was truly moved as my mind  
went over what he had said and I just laid there unable to find my voice.  
"Our child is nearly three years old Onna... we should have done this long ago."  
He says as if he has to try and convince me.  
I'm still unable to find my voice at that time and I simply look down at him. The expression  
on his face is one I have never seen before as if he could be wounded by words.  
"You do not desire this?" He asks When still I had not broken my silence.  
"Hai" I'd replied then my voice little more than a breath "I do"  
He'd moved up leaning over me then. He placed our hands on either side   
of us and laced our fingers together. He said a few sentences in his native language before leaning  
foreward. I tilted my head to the side and felt his warm breath as he bit down on the tender flesh there.  
There was a moment of discomfort and then a warm feeling like being wrapped in a whool blanket as he   
licked the single drop of blood from the wound. Our fingers tightened together. He waited a moment and then  
moved from over me to lay beside me. He then drew me to him burying his face in my neck, softly nudging the spot  
where he'd made the mark. So contented we'd been.. we'd fallen asleep without another word...  
My eyes are stinging with hot tears as I trace the mark now. It feels slightly fevered and I find myself wondering  
if that means anything when I feel a tight grip on my shoulder.  
"Bulma..we need to get out of here."  
It is Chi-Chi her eyes are filled with concern. I do not know if I can stand and she seems to understand this as   
she helps me to my feet. I let go of the rail hesitently and try not to look back as we walk away. I lean on her  
as we follow behind Yamcha. Krillins small daughter Marron is held in his arm her small face buried in his shoulder  
I can tell she is afraid. It wounds me to know the cause of her fears.  
"It will be alright Bulma...in the end it always is."  
Chi-Chi reassures me. I am suddenly aware of how odd it is for me to be recieving comfort from this woman.  
The man I have loved for years would just as soon see hers dead and yet I am grateful for her arm.  
" I understand why this hurts you"  
My eyes close as she leads me from the stadium. She means well but she will never know how this feels.  
One of the hot tears that had been welling in my eyes escapes as I look back one last time.  
I could be losing the man I love to the shadows that seem always to be reaching for him...  
And that is a pain I alone know. 


End file.
